


Fall for Me

by Mamuzelkc



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Skeleboning, SlaveTale, Underfell, ecto penis, reader is female, reader is left without much description, reader is papyrus' slave, skeledong, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamuzelkc/pseuds/Mamuzelkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a slave. This is NSFW. You do the math. Mostly foreplay, really.<br/>Smut marked with double lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for Me

"Yes sir this, Master that. I fucking hate you........." You slopped a heavy bucket onto the marble floor, dumping all of its contents in one go. It soaked you tired feet, which were thankful for the cool splash. Your poor feet were swollen from the heat of the day, what with you having to run around bare footed along brick and tile doing tasks for your asshole of an owner.

Oh, you poor thing. You forgot to mention you were enslaved as of ohhhh.....1 year, 6 months, and 3 days, to date. Yeah, so that's a thing.

When monsters first came out of the Underground, your society did not stand a chance. Apparently, monsters not only are adaptable, but have magic. Guess which of those two things humans didn't have? So when your entire family was seized, you had no capability to fight back. Try as you might, you just weren't strong enough. And now you were getting tossed around like a shiny penny. Finally, about 3 weeks ago, you settled into a fairly normal routine.

At least it wasn't as grueling as Mistress Undyne's routine. She had you lifting weights and placing them in random locations. You're pretty sure she enjoyed watching your scrawny human noodle arms struggle under 150 lbs. weights. This Master was better, if not kind of OCD. Not as OCD as Master Mettaton, but still OCD. He always had you cleaning. Everywhere you went, you were expected to polish everything until it shined. His armoires, his chandeliers, his tables and chairs. He even had you polishing his food. What you hated was how he expected it to take so little time, and his brother wasn't helping anything either. You're pretty sure he enjoys watching you get screamed at. Better than a lashing, but not good on the eardrums.

He always came in and dumped whatever you were working on right on the floor. Or more accurately, dumped the floor on what you were working on. Fuck his magical abilities. Speaking of which - you were currently dusting off every single portrait in the grand hall. His visit was expected the next day and Master had you making sure everything was spotless. 'So his failure of a brother couldn't ruin it too much with his filth', you think he put it. It wouldn't make a difference.

Your dress tugged uncomfortably against your neck. A simple maid's dress, but with bone print all over it, and a bone for a bowtie. It would've been cute were it not mandatory. You finished, and with a heavy sigh turned back to the bucket on the floor, ready to bend down and scrub the dirt that had fallen there from the already spotless portraits. Your heart leapt into your throat when you heard a familiar  _chink-clunk chink-clunk_.

You immediately straightened and stood stock-still, hand over your heart. "Glory to Asgore, and to my Master." The words rolled easily off your tongue. The sacred mantra beaten into every human slave. Glory to the piece of shit who had your family ripped away from you, and to the asshole who uses humans for their selfish gain.

"THIS ROOM DOESN'T LOOK FINISHED, HUMAN." He strode up, still out of your sight, since he entered the hall from behind you.

"Yes, Master. I am incompetent, Master." Your heart hammered in your chest. you hoped he didn't beat you for not finishing by the time he showed up.

"CLEARLY. CLEAN IT UP, DISGUSTING WRETCH. DON'T BOTHER HURRYING, YOU CLEARLY CAN'T HANDLE IT." You heard him turn and make his way back out of the room.

You muttered a quick apology and dropped to the floor, already scrubbing again.

"OH, AND DON'T BOTHER WITH SANS' PREFERRED ROOM, HE WON'T BE ARRIVING FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS." You silently thanked the gods for their infinite mercy. "DO NOT BOTHER TO COME CLEAN MINE EITHER DURING THIS TIME. I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT THE FACE OF SUCH A FAILURE." He finally stepped out, and you broke into a happy floor wiggle. What luck!!!

"Thank you for your mercy, Master Papyrus..." You grinned ear to ear and began back at your floor scrubbing.

* * *

Papyrus couldn't take much more of this. He hadn't had you three weeks before you jump-started his Heat. he hadn't had one in almost 4 years, yet here you were, forcing one on him now.

When he first found you, your SOUL had a sickly gray tone covering it. It was such a beautiful hue underneath, he almost cried for you when he saw the damage to it. He watched you carefully during that first week (certainly not because he enjoyed your company, nor because he cared what made you angry or upset) and made note of your best features. Not the, er, physical ones, but rather, your best skills and how you apply them. He simply wanted you to be the perfect slave.

Or so he thought until he first caught a glimpse of your SOUL when is shone.

It was such a simple event - you needed new clothing and he was very specific on the wear you were permitted. You may wear a dress that covered you from your upper neck to your knees and wrists (certainly not because he didn't want his older brother looking at you the way he did every other female) and a simple bone-tie. He did not permit shoes, however. He allowed himself this freedom. Your legs were gorgeous, and he found your lack of showing bone fascinating.

When he gave you the outfit you looked to be in absolute disbelief at what you must have deemed a kindness. Mettaton, whom he had purchased you from, kept all of his servants is rags, so his beauty could shine above all the others in his presence. Your SOUL gleamed and jumped and swirled in delight at the soft cotton, the lace trim, the fluffy petticoats. It was a beautiful dress to you, apparently. Papyrus just believed it would suit you (and those delightful curves and edges).

He jumped when he felt something whiz past his face and crash into the wall. Oh, another bone. If he didn't expend this magic energy soon, he was going to be in a world of pain when his peak hit.

* * *

It had been seven days and Master Papyrus still hadn't come out from his room. You hadn't bothered to reach him, either. You were enjoying your mini-vacation. However, you had to admit, you were a little worried. He hadn't rang for you or even made a peep since he locked himself in his room. The loud crashing and wails of agony were also kind of worrying, too.

Okay, so your were really worried.

He was probably the best master you've ever had! You had to check on him, just to be sure he wasn't dying.

You crawled up the stairwell slowly, careful not to make a peep. Down this hallway, make a right, down this one, a left, another right, and at the end of this hall was the Master's room. It was silent, for the time being, thankfully. You crept up to the door slowly.

Your heart pounded in your chest. Your fist came up to the seamless oak wood....and...

You think you might be dead.

When your fist barely grazed the wood, several blue bones jolted from the wall and floor, crashing all around you, just a hair's breadth away from touching you. You whimpered and carefully removed yourself from the maze of deadly sharp projectiles, coming to a rest just outside of their radius. As they slowly retreated, you slowly progressed.

"M-master Papyrus...? I-I came to u-uhm...t-t-to check on you..." Your hands were shaking. Your voice was shaking. Your toes had lost feelings when fear struck you. Was he going to kill you for disobeying him? Was he going to kill you in general...? You gently knocked on the wood, three rapid, timid taps. The bones which had been retreated suddenly stopped. When you thought they might shoot forth again, they retreated completely. You heard a shuffling inside the room, and dared a peek through one of the many holes in the wall. You could see the drapes were shut tight, no light permitted except for the few candles lit about the room. They seemed to be fairly old, based off of the wax dripping down the dressers and tables. When did he light those?

You peered further and caught a glimpse of Papyrus limp form, resting on the bed, sat up and surrounded by pillows. He groaned quietly. "Master...?"

"Go....awaaayyy....." He growled and slumped down, gripping the bedsheets and pulling his knees to his forehead. "Go  _away_!" He snarled and a bone shot with wicked accuracy past your head, barely grazing your cheek. With that breeze, you felt the temperature of the room. Shit, he had to be burning up in there! You also caught a whiff of a sweet scent, almost mimicking the taste of Smarties. You backed up from the hole and huffed.

"Master Papyrus, you know I remain loyal to you regardless what you wish for me..." You steadied yourself, and tried the - damn -  _locked_ knob. "Unfortunately, that means I look out for your well being, and I don't think you're well, so..." You pressed your shoulder to the door in preparation.

"____, please don't.  _Please_." You grabbed the nearest bone, ignoring the shooting pain it shot into your hand, and wedged it into the door. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't  _want to_ -" You shoved and the door came open with a sharp  **CRAAACC _CKKKK_**.

There he was, laying naked, panting on the bed.

Oh.

You grasped the front of your dress and blushed, turning away. "W-w-why are you not dressed?!"

"I told you to leave me alone...." He huffed every word, as though it were killing him just to get them out. More bones closed over the exits, slowly protruding through the walls and floor and ceiling. You felt well and truly trapped. Is this how he had been for one whole week already.

"Well, it's certainly too late for that, isn't it, Master?" You sighed and strode into his elegant bathroom. More bones protruded here, glowing an amber color in the dying candle light. You started water for a bath, then waltzed back through his room to the spacious closet, filled to the brim with perfectly ironed, folded, color coded, and organized uniforms. You slid to the back and opened the hidden wardrobe. You pulled out his bone-printed silk pajamas he always adored wearing on special occasions, then came back to him. "Come on, Master, let's get you in the bath..."

That was a mistake, you thought entirely too late. Your hand brushed his phalanges, and you found yourself underneath a very tall, very strong skeleton.

* * *

* * *

Oh, he couldn't stop himself now. He shouldn't have stayed in the mansion. He should have gone to see his brother. Pride be damned, he would've taken never being able to live this down over forcing you into something you didn't want. Your SOUL had enough damage as it was, he didn't want it hurt more because of his inhibitions.

He told himself it was only because you were a trophy.

It took every ounce of will he had just to hold himself still. The electricity that shot through his body at you mere touch almost drove him mad. Being at the peak of one's Heat tended to be like that.

He told himself it was only because you happened to touch him during his peak.

You whimpered underneath him, still clutching the his pajamas. he briefly wondered what you might look like, hair all mussed up, sleepy eyes and relaxed, sitting having brunch at the spacious dining table in  _his_ shirt.

He told himself it was because-

Wait, why did he want that?

He gingerly sank his face into your neck and inhaled, slowly, taking in the scent of your skin and hair. Was it because you smelled so good? Was it because he simply had heightened senses during this period? Was it the way your body began to sweat in the heat of the room? You arched underneath him, bringing him back to reality. You were moaning-

Quickly his hand shot away from the path it had begun to journey along your thigh. It rested on the headboard just withing his reach. His grip was so hard, he shattered that portion of wood in seconds. Splinters fell on the bed and you shrieked in fear. He lifted himself off of you and pulled himself off of the bed, stomping into the bathroom.

"_____, BRING ME MY CLOTHES, THEN LEAVE." His voiced cracked and he coughed, sliding into the almost full bath. You hadn't had the opportunity to readjust the water so it was freezing. It suited him just fine, brought his senses back, just barely. You tip toed into the bathroom behind him.

"Master Papyrus....I can't..."

"WHY NOT?" He growled low, a warning.

"You've blocked all the exits..." Shit. "I'm worried for you, Master, you're a hundred degrees, cooking in an even hotter room," You were pouring sweat. From fear or heat, he couldn't place, "and I don't want to find you.....fallen down..." You slumped. Your SOUL twitched with unseen agony. Something in him tugged.

"T...." He took a deep breath. "Take off your dress." He could barely whisper. the tugging made it hard to breath. He doesn't need to breath. What is this feeling?

"Master?"

"I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN." His voice broke again and he slumped in the tub, panting hard. When did the water heat up?

Your hands shakily made their way behind your back to begin undoing buttons and untying ribbons. Each movement you made, his eyes followed. Finally, your dress dropped to the floor, leaving you bare as you were born. You shook like a leaf. You were glad for there to be no more layers, but you felt exposed. Papyrus could tell by the way your conflicted SOUL gleamed and danced.

"N-NOW....C....Come....here...." His mind was hazy. What was that scent? Was it him? You? The bath? You sank down beside the tub, your body eagerly soaking up the cold of the tiles. He slipped his hand into your hair and brushed his limp fingers through it. He remembered back to the underground when he always wanted hair to play with. He had never owned a human before, none had been able to stand up to his cruel facade. Until you did. Oh, by the sweet glory of Asgore, here you were allowing him, your oppressor, to play with your hair.

"wash me..." He whispered lowly. You stepped in beside him and began to wash all of his bones with precision. Each one was scrubbed clean with the practiced art of a dentist. He briefly wondered what you did for a living before all of this. Every time you touched a tender spot, his vision wavered a little bit. You suddenly squeaked and squirmed. He angrily cracked an eye open, not having noticed they had slid shut. Both opened wide in surprise when he noticed his hands were on your hips, pinning your down to his pelvis. You had been washing his ribs by this point. The water was warming up.

"....master..." Your voice was barely a tremble in the thick air. He slowly dragged his gaze up your naked form to gaze into your eyes. You could feel every detail scrutinized - no, wrong word. Every inch was....admired?

He didn't bother to answer you verbally. His hands stilled yours. They gripped yours like iron, yet gently like you were precious. He could snap you in two.

You slowly leaned in... His sockets slid shut...

Fuck, he thought, you have  _soft_ lips. The hands that had just held your own now roamed your body. One made its way to your thigh, squeezing leisurely and admiring the flesh, while the other trailed over every curve, roll, and muscle leading down your back. His teeth were hard, but somehow electrifying against your lips. It was like he wanted you to enjoy this as much as he seemed to be. You gently ran your fingertips over his ribs, playing with the tender spots you had discovered. He moaned and his teeth parted for you in response. Oh! He has a tentacle in his face!

Wait, okay that's a tongue, nevermind. The glowing orange ecto-appendage begged entrance to your mouth, which you happily allowed. You easily took dominance in the situation. He seemed glad for it, finally relaxing completely and letting you take his stresses away from him. So he would be submissive, then, if you did this for him? You could get down with this...especially for all the commanding he did. It's not like you weren't attracted to him, you just didn't realize he wanted...this. You just thought he wanted a maid. Oh, you would still be sure to uphold his standard of cleanliness. Every inch of him would be scrubbed and attended to. You were not going to pass up the opportunity to make it as dirty as possible, though.

You smirked as you won the impromptu tongue battle, and pulled away from his face. He whined.

"Now, now, you know I'll reward you, Master~" You purred and dragged your nails down his sternum. He thrust up weakly and attempted a garbled, half-threat, which you quickly silenced by taking his clavicle into your mouth and biting gently. The words died in his mouth and his jaw shut with a barely audible clack.

"You need to behave. Can you be a good boy and behave for me?" Oh, fucking yes he could. At this point, he'd do anything to get you to fix his libido. His Heat had spiked hard.

You seemed satisfied with his vigorous nod and set to work. You began your gentle ministrations along his ribcage and spine. "Why didn't you tell me you needed this before? You could have made me do this any time that you wanted..."

He was panting with his bright orange tongue lolled out of his mouth. You kissed it and then kissed along his jaw. This made him shiver and shut his mouth with a deep moan. "i didn't want to....er.....th-the terrible papyrus...." He seemed embarrassed.

His hands worked themselves along your body, too. One moved down your hips, gently stroking here and there, occasionally lightly scratching to leave goosebumps in their wake. The other hand moved up to run through your mussed hair. It traced around to your jaw and rested at your lips. You barely parted them, and he took the cue to prod one digit in, then two, then three, simply getting a feel for your tongue. He was fascinated by how hot and wet it was, compared to his own which was cool and glass-like.

You, meanwhile, were gaining new and exciting knowledge of the skeleton body. Your hands found many interesting places that made him yip and moan like you had never seen him before.

Then all at once, much like the Spanish Inquisition, you hadn't expected the situation to shift.

He suddenly grabbed you and held you to himself, and was pulling your soaked bodies from the now cold tub. He had a low growl keening in his - er, vertebrae? You clung to him for dear life, hoping he didn't drop you.  He ripped your fingers from his ribs and practically threw you onto the bed. You were scared now. Had you made a mistake? This was it, he was going to kill you. You had just wanted to help.

He knelt beside you of the bed and punched a hole in the headboard. You screamed.

When you settled, you dared a look at his face. He looked sad. "DO I SCARE YOU?"

You shook your head no, but he continued, "I KNOW I SCARE YOU. WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE? WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING ME TO DO THIS TO YOU? I'M GIVING YOU ONE CHANCE TO BACK OUT BEFORE....BEFORE I...i could end up...." He shook, and his bones clicked together. ".....i could end up raping you..."

Wow, that hadn't really occurred to you. "Master Pap-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." His eyes focused and sharpened on you. "IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS, AND CHOOSE TO MATE WITH ME, THEN I DEMAND YOU COMMAND THE SAME LEVEL OF RESPECT THAT I DO. THAT INCLUDES FROM MYSELF. THAT MEANS CALLING ANY MASTER BY THEIR GIVEN NAME.  _WITHOUT_ THE TITLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" You nodded.

"Mas- er, Papyrus, I didn't know you wanted me like this? I mean...I'm  _human_. It's...shameful?" You glanced around at the bones lining the walls in a protective barrier. "I honestly always thought you hated me. That you made me scrub every inch of the house top to bottom to perfection because you enjoyed seeing me suffer." Your arms wrapped around your naked wet body. "You don't hate me? I'm confused..."

"I COULD KILL YOU, YOU KNOW." He sat back against the headboard and wrapped an arm around you, which made you instinctively flinch. "YET YOU DON'T OBEY ME BECAUSE I COULD KILL YOU. YOU OBEY ME BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TO. BECAUSE I'M YOUR MASTER. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT. I ONLY ASK YOU TO DO THESE THINGS BECAUSE YOU UPHOLD THE SAME LEVEL OF PERFECTION THAT I DO. YOU WALK WITH GRACE DESPITE WEARING RAGS. THAT IS WHY I MAKE YOU WEAR A PROPER UNIFORM, RAGS DON'T BEFIT SUCH A CREATURE OF BEAUTY.......THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT BY HIS SIDE...?"

He sounded like he was asking your permission. But you are a human slave, so why? You ask him as much, almost scared that he might maim you while laughing about how gullible you are. You decided if he was going to kill you, you might as well die with dignity.

"You're only saying that because you're in Heat." You felt him stiffen. "If I mean so much, you'll obey me, and prove it's not just the Heat talking."

"I-IT'S NOT-"

"Then prove it." Your words were final as you swung around to straddle him. His hands shot up beside his head in surrender. "Are you afraid of me, Papyrus?" Where the fuck was all this new confidence coming from?!

He didn't confirm your question, only shrunk down under your gaze. Your hands traced over his sharp teeth and scar over his eye. You were going to have a  _lot_ of fun.

You whispered next to his skull how your were going to make him regret giving you so much power. You felt something between your legs harden and twitch as he moaned that he looks forward to it. You gently licked up and down his sternum and clavicle, leaving a slick line of saliva marking him. He still hadn't touched you, nor even moved his hands from their position beside his head. "Touch me." He did, gently at first, then with more desperation as you continued to ghost over his body leaving dark spots and spit trails. His hands found your breasts, and curiously kneaded the fatty tissue.

You finally decided enough was enough and grabbed his hand, bringing it between your thighs. "I said  _touch me_." His bones rattled with anticipation and he did and  _oh gods has he done this before_? He expertly navigated directly to your clit, bringing it between two of his knuckles and massaging it. The other two fingers caressed your labia, giving pleasure to the whole area. Fuck, was he using magic to cause that light buzzing feeling? "How many girls have you been with?" You panted into his shoulder and clung to him. He chuckled.

"only a few, but enough to know what to do..." His voice rumbled in your ear. You shivered and ground down into his hand. He took the hint and slipped two digits into your sopping entrance. His fingers curled just so and you let loose a long and low moan when he hit a sweet spot just inside. How the fuck could he already play you like an instrument?! Wait, you were supposed to be in charge, yet you're practically melting! He added a third finger and you decided that you didn't care.

"P-papyruuuss...."

"YES, LOVE?"

"Mooorrrre......please, please, I want more...." He pulled his hands back enough to wrap around your thighs and pull you up further in his lap. You whimpered from the lack of stimulation until you felt his slide something cool and glassy and hard slide between the lips of your cunt. He sighed in relief at the contact, and you looked down. Oh dear god he can conjure a dick how-

"IT USED TO BE DIFFERENT, YOU KNOW. MONSTERS HAVE KNOTS. SKELETON MONSTERS HAVE TO CREATE SOMETHING OUT OF THIN AIR, HOWEVER, SO WE HAVE THE ADDED BONUS OF SHAPING IT HOWEVER WE PLEASE. IT BRINGS ME GREAT JOY TO ALLOW MY PARTNER PLEASURE OF THEIR OWN DESIGN, SO THIS IS HOW I HAVE FORMED IT. IS IT TO YOUR LIKING?" You took it into your hand and pressed into further between your lips, bringing a groan from him.

"It's perfect. I want it inside of me." Well, not your sexiest line, but it seemed to satisfy him, as he picked you up and lined the head up with your entrance. What a weird time to notice his abdomen is taller than yours. Now that your head was level with his, you gave him a quick sweet kiss to his closed, scarred eye. He blushed  _hard_. Score.

You squirmed, wanting him to just go ahead and let you down to enjoy your treat. He smirked, seeming to pick up on that. However, he heeded your command and let you down slow. It was torturous, and it took some adjusting, but finally you had it all inside. Oh, wait, no, there's more. Aaaannnnddd....

You sighed in relief as the head of his ecto-penis touched the back of your vagina and your thighs met his ilium. You ground down, enjoying how much he was already moaning and bucking into you weakly. He clearly wanted to both obey you and take possession of you. You shifted and gasped as he brushed yet another spot inside that had you seeing stars. He grit his teeth and shakily reached down to play with your swollen clit. You squealed and ground into him and came hard around his cock. Shit, maybe you shouldn't have had so much teasing foreplay.

He bit down on his tongue and choked on a moan and you felt him twitch and explode in you. Orange magic cum dribbled out around his cock and down your legs onto the sheets. You were going to have to change those, weren't you? He didn't give you time to think about it as he pulled out slow but flipped you over quick and brought your ass into the air. "PLEASE GET COMFORTABLE, ____. I'M AFRAID NOW THAT I'VE STARTED I CANNOT STOP." You barely had time to bring your arms up and prop yourself up before he shoved himself back into your messy pussy. He snarled and started going hard and fast, each thrust stealing your breath and each scream of your name coming from him like a prayer.

The way his hands desperately clawed at your hips left you no room to move with him. You simply had to allow him to pound into you from behind until he could let out another earth-shattering orgasm. He drooled onto your back as he lapped at your flesh with a crazed thirst usually reserved for dying men in the desert. The way he was going, he kept brushing the spot his fingers had discovered earlier, and you were going to cum again if he didn't slow down.

Ofcourse, he didn't and you were almost over stimulated. You screamed out his name as your walls clamped down in waves and he followed soon after, filling you yet again with his cum.

He panted and sat back, muttering tiny apologies and seemed to not know what to do with his hands. You chuckled and sat back, regaining your breath and stretching your tired muscles. You didn't want to be taken by surprise again.

"Papyrus, if I'm going to help you, we need to establish something." He nodded and shook, scared you must be about to tell him you didn't want him. You both seemed very wary of the other. "I'm in charge and you don't get to take control if you can't even control yourself. I will tie you down if I must." He nodded enthusiastically and offered himself to you again.

You rolled your eyes and held him, but smiled anyway. This was going to be a long but still enjoyable two weeks.

* * *

* * *

Papyrus laid you gently onto your bed and pressed his teeth to your forehead. Sans stood in the kitchen eating whatever he could find when Papyrus walked in.

"ya worked it out, boss?" He smirked in his direction.

"YES, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T MENTION THIS UNTIL I MAKE IT CLEAR IT IS PERMITTED." It was an order, Sans knew.

"sure, just happy ya found yaself a good gal, bro." He laughed and dodged a swipe.

Papyrus couldn't help but crack a small smile when Sans turned away and left the kitchen laughing. Yeah...

You were his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad because I allowed cosplay to take up my time that I should have allotted to EOOW. Please enjoy as an apology.


End file.
